Dark the Hedgehog
by AGuyWhoCan'tWrite
Summary: Through a Cliché freak accident, our ever ocuring hero in every story I write is sucked into his favorite video game. Well... This seems like nothing could possibly go wrong.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Sky walked through his house to get himself some food. He had just finished beating _Sonic 2_ for the 4th time that day. He had 100% the game as Knuckles the Echidna, or as he and cobanermani456 called him, Niggles the Enchilada. He grabbed a quick banana and ran upstairs to grab his phone and start _Sonic 3._ Sky was a big Sonic Fan and everyone new it. He had got his parents to buy him a pair of shoes that looked just like Sonic's (minus the buckle) for his 13th birthday. The only reason he bought the Xbox, was so he could get Sonic Generations. He watched the Sonic OVA more than ten times. Heck he even spent time learning how to play Sonic Free Riders. It was excruciatingly annoying though. So yea, big Sonic fan. Not really a big deal. The big deal is that he currently sucks at _Sonic 1._ He has played every other sonic game (more or less) and has beaten them. He headed upstairs and turned on his phone but not before someone called him.

"Sky, Go clean your bedroom!" His mom yelled.

"But Moooooo- wait that sounds really cliché." He said to himself."Ok I'll do it!" He yelled back.

He plugged in his phone to save power, but little did he know, he popped the cord in crooked.

He Turned on the Sonic Ova which he had burned to a disk and watched it as he cleaned off his dresser. He sang along with the Land Of Darkness theme as he grabbed his Gameboy and started Playing Sonic Advance 3.

' _Eh I'm sure my mom won't mind a little break._ ' he thought.

Suddenly the snowstorm outside cut out the power, and in the most cliché way possible, sparks went flying through his iPhone 5C charging cord and into the phone.

Just one Problem. Sky saw this and tried to pry out his Phone. For a kid who got straight A's all the time, being 15 added slight teenage stupidity. The Phone Electrocuted him and he blacked out.

 **0.0.0**

The boy woke up, his face full of Grass.

"Ugh... Did anyone get the number of that lightning bolt that just passed by..." He grumbled.

Sky then processed what he was lying on. It was then that Sky Knew. He. F***ed. jumped up and looked around. He was surrounded by lush Green Hills ( **A/N: Heh, see what I did there** ), with dirt that looked like checker boards.

Sky struggled to stand up as he put a hand over his belly.

"Jeez, I must be getting fat. Mom was right when she said I shouldn't have eaten that entire pot of tortellini. The McDonalds I had last Friday isn't helping either. Or the chili dog from Checkers I had yesterday."

He rambled on for another 5 minutes about things that could make him fat as he walked forward. It was then that he finally looked down and noticed he wasn't wearing any clothes besides a pair of white gloves and the Sneakers that looked like Sonic's that he was wearing earlier.

Oh, and that he had black fur and his skin was tan instead of brown.

"HolyCrapHolyCrapHolyCrapIamcurrentlyrunningaroundnakedanditfeelstotallyweirdsomeonehelpmenowbeforethereisavideoonvinelolactuallythatwouldbefunny." He said, right before he tripped and almost fell face first into a river. He looked at the river and then realized that he didn't even look human.

"OMG I'M A FREAKING FURRY!" He yelled. The reflection he saw was that of a hedgehog that looked exactly like Classic Sonic, Only with black fur.

As Sky ran around, a beam of light flew out of no where and landed right in front of his feet, slowing him to a stop. He looked and saw something that surprised him.

It was giant robot bee. Or mosquito. Or, um... Something else that floats with a stinger. Sky sighed as he looked up at the robot.

"And this is exactly why I think drones are dumb." He said.

Suddenly, more of these "robots" appeared and attacked him. He ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction, trying not to get hit.

He looked back and noticed all of the robots were gone.

"Hah! Turned tail and ran, huh. Well even if u did follow, I wouldn't die. I am one black man that will NOT die first. Take that!" He said as he ran off. It wasn't until he zoomed in between five different trees before he realized how fast that he was moving.

He skidded to a stop as he looked at the clear 100 meter gap from where he was standing, and where the trees he had passed where.

"Wow, so not only do I have a black man's resolve, but I have the speed too? Hmmmmmmmmm... Seems Legit." He thought as he turned and kept running.

It was then that he noticed the lack of animals around.

' _Ok this is really weird. You would think that a place with this much greenery would have at least a bird flying around_.' He thought as he slowed down to a slow pace. Suddenly his ear twitched and he moved out of the way as about ten different laser beams almost took of his head.

"Jeez, that was a close call," he thought as his body was right behind all the robots that tried to shoot him. They all turned around and took aim to shoot. Sky smirked as a devious plan came to mind.

He ran up to the middle of the robots as they all took aim and fired in between themselves. He then twisted his body, in a way that would of hurt like crap when he was human, so that the lasers just missed him. However, the lasers did hit a target. Spinning in front flips as he fell to the ground. Sky looked at what emerged from the robots. They were tiny little animals.

' _Well that solves the problem of the animals.**_ ' he thought with some minor Déjà Vú appearing. Suddenly one of the robots screeched as the speaker inside of its head played a live feed.

" **Head north to aid me in capturing the animals left in the area. You will come to intercept any that some how escape**." It said.

"North huh." Sky thought, as he looked in that direction.

"Might as well head in that direction, see if I can get any answers out of these things' leader. Maybe make him pay for my insurance as I kick his sorry butt down into a bottomless pit." He said to himself as he raced in the direction of North.

 **I'M BACK! How did u guys like that chapter. Good? Review and tell me! Bad? Well then go lie in a corner and keep telling yourself that you have a life, as I slowly approach your house so I can Beat you in Super Smash Bros., and scar u for life. Or you can review as well. In fact be as much of a jerk as you can. I crave criticism. If you food like it then Be sure to follow and Review. If you can find out what Sky's Déjà Vú is from first, I guess you will get a shoutout or something... I don't really know. I guess I'll let you read the next chapter the day before it comes up on fanfiction, but I will kick you to the curb if you even think about copying it. So yea um... There go to that review button. It's calling your name. It wants to steal your sou- I mean it wants to hear your reviews. Now excuse me while I quote on quote "Feed the Flames of Hatred".**


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue 2 Mobius

Chapter 2: Prologue 2 [Mobius]

Sonic ran forward as he jumped over the many hoards of badniks that had suddenly appeared in his home of South Island. He watched as they captured all of his small animal friends, stuffing them into badnik shells.

'This is complete crap!' He thought as he raced around the shots and dodged the many forms of projectiles aimed in his direction.

Only 10 minutes ago was he chillin' on the beach of South Island, before he almost got gunned down. He jumped into a Zone Ring right into Green Hill with the other animals that were running from the robots. As he jumped into the ring he saw the other animals either being stuffed into shells or cages.

Back to the present, Sonic was running around trying to avoid the flying badnik buzzbombers.

"Buzz off!" He yelled as he spun into a ball a jumped at one of them. The burst into scrap metal leaving behind a Flicky that was quick to make its escape.

Sonic jumped at the other badniks, destroying them and letting the animals escape from the area. As more badniks appeared, (more than he could handle) he ran the only way he could, North.

 **0.0.0**

Sky headed north until he found a bunch of robots. As he gazed at them to see what he was up against, he noticed the designs.

"Wait a minute... These are badniks from _Sonic 1_!" He said to himself as he looked at them a bit harder.

He recognized them from when he played on his uncle's _Sega_ _Genesis_ at his house.

'Well, if I got badniks to deal with, I'll just smash 'em like I did before.' He thought as he ran forward.

He jumped at one of them and tried to do a spin, but ended up failing, and slamming his head into one of the badniks, alerting all of them to the fact that he was there.

He hit the ground and blacked out, right as a blue blur flew into the crowd of robots.

 **0.0.0**

Sonic ran back into the crowd of badniks once he saw an now unconscious Mobian fly in. He got the badniks' attention and destroyed them one by one, using some of the buzzbombers lasers to aid him. As he zipped through the badniks he could see some still moving toward the Mobian, slowly closing in on him. He jumped at the as fast as he could, destroying everything in his path. He destroyed the other badniks as he ran toward the other hedgehog not noticing that one badly damaged buzzbomber managed to fly away.

"Hey, Are you alright? Do you know your name?" He asked as he waved his hand in front of the slowly waking hedgehog.

"Dark..."

 **Wow I did not think that would come out so well. I kinda just typed stuff that came to mind and hoped that I put enough action into it. On a good note I got two reviews! In my opinion there are no good or bad reviews as I try to please everyone, so instead of trying to go deep into personality I tried to do more action, so I brought in Sonic to appease The Merry Band (aka probably my first 2 beta readers). I hope you enjoyed and I added a hand drawn cover page that I drew a while ago, before I even decided to write this fanfiction. So tell me what you think by reviewing, Favoriting, and/or Following!**


	3. Chapter 3: Green Hill Zone (part 1)

Chapter 3: Green Hill Zone Part 1

' _Ugh my head... Why is it so'"Dark..."_

 _"_ Wow, what a weird name." said a blue hedgehog that was standing over him.

Wait a minute, _blue hedgehog?_

 _Oh no._

 _Oh no no no no no._

 _I'm really in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe._

 _I thought it was just a very realistic dream._

Now some might think that because I'm a sonic fan, it would be a dream come true to go into "Sonic's Universe". I bet you all think I'd would jump at the chance to leave my perfectly normal life in order to go play hero with my favorite video game character. Well you're all wrong. That is the last place I want to go. I mean, Sonic has to deal with a robot invasion every week at the most. Every Week! And if you take the comics into account, there is also the danger of getting roboticized. I don't want to turn into a mindless robot! I'm to young to die and/or lose my free will!

"Um... Do you not speak?" Sonic asked.

"Huh?" I said, forced out of my rant and back into the real world.

"Well I've been trying to get your attention but you're just starin' into space like the world around you doesn't exist." said Sonic.

 _Well he isn't far from the truth._

It was then that Sk- "Dark" took notice of the badnik remains on the grounds, as small little animals gathered around him and Sonic to see what was happening.

"Oh hey guys!" Sonic greeted, as Dark counted how many bodies there were. Or maybe shells? What do you call the corpse of a robot?

 _'And I'm getting off topic again.'_ Dark thought as he kept counting.

' _Wait a minute. There were at least 30 badniks here when I stormed the place, so why do I only see 29 shells?_ ' Dark thought as a look of horror was etched onto his face.

Sonic stopped talking to his little animal friends when he noticed the look on Dark's face.

"Yo, what's up?" He asked.

' _I think one of the got away_ ' he wanted to say. But he caught himself. All these little animals were here to hear him. If they heard him, they might get scared that Robotnik will know what happened here, or sad that one of their friends is still taken. Maybe both. Either one was bad and he didn't want to upset these little furry munchkins for fear of upsetting them all. And maybe Sonic as well. Upsetting him would be bad. Especially if I wanted to get home. So I shut my mouth and decided to hold off on saying anything about the escaped badnik.

"Nah I'm cool, just a bit dazed and surprised is all." I said.

It was then that Dark remembered something he heard from a badnik a while ago.

 _{FLASHBACK}_

 _Suddenly one of the robots screeched as the speaker inside of its head played a live feed._

 _" **Head north to aid me in capturing the animals left in the area. You will come to intercept any that somehow escape**." It said._

 _{FLASHBACK END}_

 _"_ Hey I just thought of something that would help us find Eggm- the guy responsible for all this." I said. Sonic either didn't catch my slip up or didn't care.

"Really? Well what did you think of?" He asked. I told him about my flashback (but not that it was a flashback).

"Hmmm... Up north huh? Well I've covered everything but up there so I guess it would be safe to assume that is the direction he went. Besides, I had been forced that way anyway. I guess they were trying to lead me into a trap but didn't factor in my speed, so I ended up out running them." said Sonic.

"Well sounds like a plan then." I said.

 **0.0.0**

Sonic and I rounded a corner, and came up to the main part of Green Hill Zone. Needless to say it was beautiful. Imagine an infinitely spread out Green Hill Zone Act 2 from _Generations_ , but with no barriers, and the stylization of the original Green Hill Zone from the Genesis.

Like I said before.

Absolutely Beautiful.

I saw some rings floating in the air. Yup, completely normal. Apparently I was staring because Sonic questioned me.

"What never seen a ring before?" He asked. Oh I could feel the smugness just _dripping_ from his voice.

"Yea, well I've never be in a zone before." I shot back. Yea, not the best of comebacks. I'm tired okay.

.

.

.

Bite me.

I saw a motobug slowly approach us. Sonic jumped up and easily spun right through it. But not before running around it a bunch of times, jumping on top of it, and jumping off as it try's to stab him, only to miss and stab itself. Sonic mock dusted his hands off.

"Show off." I grumbled. He grinned.

"Someone has to."

Oh I'll show him show off. I jumped up to where the ring monitor and monkey badnik were. Suddenly a squad of buzzbombers closed in.

This is gonna be great.

I climbed up the tree the monkey badnik was on.

"HEY! Look at me I'm a buzzy bee that shoots lazers out of my butt!" I yelled. The buzzbombers look out right FURIOUS at my comment, but by the time they looked to see who it was, I was already behind them. They only saw the monkey badnik. However the monkey badnik ignored the buzzbombers and threw a bomb right at me. Or more specifically, towards the buzzbombers. Right then the buzzbombers shot at the monkey badnik. Everything exploded in a glorious explosion that would make Michael Bay proud. I dropped to the ground and dusted off my hands (or gloves), effectively getting rid of the debris as Sonic gaped. His open mouth slowly turn into an irritated face.

"Show off." He said.

"Someone has to." I repeated.


End file.
